


Jusqu'au bout du monde

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Conqueror's Haki (One Piece), Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Haki (One Piece), Luffy Being Luffy, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mention Makino, Nakamaship, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: La peur lui bouffait le ventre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça sans avoir au moins vécu quelques minutes en pouvant l’appeler comme sa femme.
Relationships: Franky & Monkey D. Luffy, Franky & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nico Robin
Series: Journal de Bord [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	Jusqu'au bout du monde

Cette guerre était possiblement leur dernière avant un long, très long moment. Marie-Joie devait tomber à la fin de celle-ci, et avec elle le Gouvernement Mondial ainsi que les nombreux embargos et lois qu’ils avaient pu faire depuis leur mise en place. 

Il savait que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Il savait qu’ils étaient bien assez fort, bien assez nombreux pour réussir cet exploit. Ils étaient l’équipage et la flotte du Roi des Pirates. Ils avaient fait bien d’autres miracles par le passé. Mais cela ne changeait rien.

La peur lui bouffait le ventre. 

Celle de perdre ses camarades, sa famille. 

Celle de ne pas réussir. 

Celle de mourir. 

Celle de _la_ voir mourir. 

Et putain, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça sans avoir au moins vécu quelques minutes en pouvant l’appeler comme sienne. Alors qu’importe les explosions autour de lui, qu’importe les hurlements de douleurs de certains ou les corps évanouis voire morts. Il fallait qu’il la retrouve. 

Heureusement que grâce à son pouvoir, elle était visiblement de loin. 

Robin était là, dansante entre les nombreux membres immenses qu’elle avait apparaître pour mettre au sol une bonne partie des hommes autour d’elle. Franky ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle. D’elle s’amusant à faire le plus de dommage possible sans bouger le moindre petit doigt. 

Elle l’avait toujours fasciné. Depuis la première minute où il l’avait vu dans ce stupide train quand le CP9 les avait tout deux enlevés. Dès que ses yeux noirs s’étaient posés dans le bleu électrique et froid de la brune. 

« Franky baisse toi ! » hurla-t-elle.

Il exécuta l’ordre et sentit clairement l’une des jambes gigantesques passer par dessus son dos pour faire un magnifique lancer de bowling avec les hommes qui s’étaient approchés de lui. Il s’était même pas rendu compte, qu’encore une fois, il s’était laissé hypnotiser par sa petit-amie. 

Bon sang, elle allait être sa mort. Pas les obstacles qui se dressaient devant eux, mais bien elle avec la grâce qu’elle semblait incarner à chaque mouvement qu’elle pouvait faire. 

« Ce n’est point le moment d’être dans la lune mon amour. » s’amusa-t-elle malgré tout, continuant à balayer le paysage, littéralement. Bon dieu elle était si heureuse d’être là, avec eux. Qu’importe l’ennemi ou les difficultés, tant qu’ils étaient ensemble, elle était heureuse. 

Cela ne conforta que l’idée folle qu’il avait eu un peu plus tôt, à quelques dizaines de mètres d’elle, dans une autre partie du champ de bataille. 

« Marions-nous. »

L’archéologue ne répondit pas tout de suite. A raison vu qu’il la força à se baisser pour envoyer son poing dans un soldat qui avait foncé sur elle pendant sa surprise. Les balles le touchèrent seulement pour retomber au sol et sur le corps avachi de la brune qui profitait de la position de protection pour de nouveau focaliser son pouvoir sur les immenses membres devenus immobiles par la confusion et l’étonnement. 

« Marions-nous, » redit-il d’une voix forte alors qu’une explosion se fit à leur droite, Usopp à tout les coups. Oui il pouvait voir sa chevelure noire et bouclée au milieu du cratère et de la fumée. « Je sais que ce n’est pas forcément le moment idéal mais - »

« C’est parfait. » le coupa-t-elle. 

Le sourire qu’elle avait sur les lèvres étaient aussi éblouissant que le jour où elle avait accepté de devenir sa petite-amie. Que celui où il lui avait dit à quel point il l’aimait, elle, qu’importe son passé et ce qu’elle avait pu faire avant qu’ils se rencontrent. 

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus pendant quelques minutes, le temps de faire un peu plus de vide et de faire grossir encore la pile de corps inconscients voire morts autour d’eux et de leurs compagnons d’équipages. 

« Tu es d’accord ? » demanda-t-il quand ils se rejoignirent à nouveau, l’étonnement ne l’avait pas quitté un instant malgré tout. 

« Oui, je suis d’accord. » il devait vraiment être surpris parce qu’elle rit à nouveau avant de poser une main sur lui. « Il faut trouver notre capitaine si tu veux faire ça tout de suite. »

Étonnamment, ce dernier n’était pas compliqué à trouver non plus. Mais il n’eut même pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit que Sanji et Zoro avaient envoyé leur élastique humain vers eux, à coup de lames et de pieds. 

« Vous m’avez demandé ? » s’amusa Luffy en se relevant et remettant son chapeau sur son crâne, après avoir foncé dans quelques soldats maintenant au sol. Les pauvres. « Zoro et Sanji m’ont juste dit de me bouger. »

Une autre explosion, dont le bruit électrique signifiait un tour de Nami, fit sourire les deux amants. Ils n’auraient rien à craindre. Leurs compagnons se chargeaient de les couvrir pendants quelques minutes. 

« Tu es notre capitaine, tu as donc le droit de nous marier. » Luffy pencha un peu la tête sur le côté à sa déclaration avant que ses lèvres ne se tournent en immense sourire. 

Quelques secondes après, beaucoup de soldats s’effondrèrent au sol comme si on leur avait coupé l’herbe sous le pied. Leurs compagnons comprirent le message et se mirent à combattre les quelques haut-gradés qui restaient encore debout après l’utilisation du Haki des Roi de leur camarade. De leur Roi. 

« Makino disait toujours que le mariage était une façon de montrer la dévotion et l’amour qu’on avait envers une personne à la face du monde, » aucuns des deux savaient vraiment qui était cette Makino mais la description plaisait bien à Franky. « Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire au mond- Oohoh ! »

En quelques secondes à peine, les trois camarades se séparèrent pour mieux voir qui avait finit sa course près d’eux. Smoker se releva simplement pour s’élancer sur Luffy. 

« Je vais m’amuser un peu pendant que vous répondez ! » il se tordit étrangement avec un sourire amusé pour éviter l’arme en Kairoseki du fumeur « Eh c’est pas gentil ça ! »

Franky se tourna vers Robin assez rapidement. Elle était belle. Qu’’importe qu’ils soient entourés de corps plus ou moins inconscients, de membres gigantesques qui ne bougeaient pas, de leurs camarades se battant pour leur offrir un peu de répit. Elle était belle et son sourire étincelant. 

« Je ne sais plus à quel moment je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je sais juste que j’ai toujours était hypnotisé. La preuve encore aujourd’hui où j’ai faillit me faire avoir dans le dos si tu n’avais rien vu. » la brune sourit un peu plus à cela « Je veux juste que le monde sache ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi, que je suis le seul à pouvoir le ressentir. Que je sois tien et que tu sois mienne. »

Ils durent se séparer encore une fois sous les excuses de Brook, parce que ce dernier s’était fait envoyé vers eux par son propre adversaire. 

« Non mais ces manières ! » hurla le squelette, se relevant grâce aux nombreuses mains de Robin. « On interrompt pas un mariage comme ça ! Il va voir de quel os je me chauffe ! »

Le cyborg roula des yeux en voyant son ami partir en trombe, épée en avant, faisant glacer jusqu’à l’air près d’eux alors que la brune riait derrière sa main à nouveau. Bon dieu, tous des fous dans l’équipage du Roi des Pirates, pas l’un pour rattraper l’autre. 

La main qui se posa sur la sienne le ramena à l’instant présent. 

Son mariage. 

« Pendant je ne pensais pas avoir droit à un bonheur, ce même bonheur que je goûte tous les jours aujourd’hui à vos côtés. A tes côtés. Je ne suis pas très démonstrative, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, mais nous sommes depuis bien longtemps dans l’oeil du monde par nos exploits. Je veux que cet œil nous voit maintenant comme nous sommes tous les autres jours où les combats sont absents du Sunny, un couple uni avec une famille un peu turbulente. »

Il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait commencé à pleurer, mais il savait que ça coulait à flots. La tête de Luffy réapparu vers eux avec un grand sourire, malgré le front totalement noir d’Haki de l’Armement. 

« Vous avez finis ? » demanda-t-il avant que le visage souriant ne fonce à nouveau vers Smoker, le faisant violemment sortir du cercle que les StrawHat avaient petit à petit resserré autour d’eux. Sanji échangea un regard avec son capitaine avant de s’élancer vers la forme nuageuse.

« Oui bro’ on a fini. » s’amusa-t-il en voyant son capitaine revenir rapidement. 

« Cool. C’est quoi déjà la suite ? » Franky aurait bien fait tomber sa tête de dépit mais le ricanement de sa fiancé et le bonheur de l’instant ne se trouvait pas gâchés par l’innocence de son ami. 

« Tu nous déclares mari et femme, puis on doit s’embrasser pour sceller notre accord. » répondit doucement la brune, les yeux bleus électriques dont la froideur avait quitté les iris pour être remplacé par de l’amour et du bonheur plantés dans les siens.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Bisous maintena -aaaaaaaaah ! Mais Smoky qu’as-tu fais de Sanji ?! » hurla le brun en protégeant ses deux camarades. 

« Borsalino s’en occupe. » grogna le nuage de fumée avant que les deux hommes s’éloignent à nouveau. Franky et Robin échangèrent un regard à la fois anxieux et amusé. Ils devaient faire vite. 

Rien ne pouvaient les déranger à l’instant. Que ce soit les explosions d’Usopp ou de Nami, la fraîcheur de Brook ou la chaleur de Sanji, le vent qu’accompagnait les lames de Zoro ou l’eau des paumes de Jinbei, ou le tremblement des pas de Chopper. 

Rien ne changerait le fait que ce baiser scellait, comme le disais si bien sa maintenant femme, leur accord, leur mariage et leur amour à la vue du monde. Ils étaient Nico Franky et Robin. Rien ne changerait ça maintenant. 

« On fera un grand festin quand aura fini ça ! » déclara leur capitaine, qui était encore une fois revenu vers eux, sans soldat cette fois. « Sanji ! Je veux un gâteau de mariage encore plus grand que celui de Big Mom ! »

Franky poussa un soupir, son front rencontrant celui de sa femme, il pouvait le dire maintenant, pendant que Luffy partait hurler à Sanji, toujours en plein combat contre l’Amiral de lumière, ce qu’il voulait comme plat à la fin de cette guerre. Le ricanement de la brune faisait bouger sa propre tête. Mais il ne trouvait rien de plus doux à ça. 

Ouais. Il voulait ça jusqu’au bout du monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Soraa, zen :eyes:


End file.
